Holiday of a lifetime
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: Carol and David are back together and David decides to treat Carol to a weekend away where he is planning a surprise while Carol is wondering if life in Walford is worth it. What is the surprise? Will Carol like it and will Carol and David return to Walford?


Carol Jackson awoke following a night of passionate love making with the love of her life David wicks and she suddenly realized that he wasn't beside her. She wondered whether it had all been a dream. Was he really here? Was it all in her head? She sighed then she looked down at herself and saw that she was naked and knew it had all been a reality. She put on her dressing gown and wondered David had left her again. She walked down the stairs when she heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen and a familiar voice shouting,

"Bloody hell!"

Carol smiled to herself as she went into the kitchen quietly and saw David with the cooking utensils messing around. She cleared her throat and this caused David to drop a saucepan onto the floor.

"Jesus Christ! Carol are you trying to give me another heart attack?!" He said as he picked the saucepan up and Carol had a good peer at his backside and how peachy and firm it was.

David sensed that she was looking and smiled to himself before holding his arms out,

"Come here baby."

Carol went into his arms and kissed him passionately. David held on tightly as if determined not to let her go. They were back together now and nothing was going to split them up even the fact that Max was wrongfully imprisoned for murdering Lucy Beale didn't dampen their mood.

They sat at the table and David knew now was the time to reveal his surprise. He put eggs and bacon onto the plate and made a start on the toast as Carol began sipping tea.

"I heard the door go this morning. I thought you had walked out." Carol mumbled and David sighed and sat in front of her.

"Darling I'm never leaving you. I love you and I know you love me too." He held her hand, "I did head out yes but it's because I've got a treat for us." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"You and me are going to Paris this weekend. You and me and no one else." He added with a smile and Carol squealed happily giving him a huge cuddle.

"Oh darling thank you. I'll start packing right now." Carol said happily as she got up and began packing and David smiled happily, knowing he had made his lady very happy indeed.

The weekend arrived and Carol and David headed off in a taxi to the airport. Carol was especially delighted to get away from Walford for a few days as the place was like a living nightmare to her. As they waved goodbye to Walford David whispered,

"We don't have to come back here if you don't want too."

Carol looked at him then looked back until Walford was out of sight. As much as she hated the place Walford was where her family was and she never even thought about leaving. She knew she had a decision to make.

On the plan Carol cuddled up to David as h played soft calming music from his phone to her. She felt at ease and all her worried were slowly fading away. Walford was like a far away place and she could forget about it all and be with the man of her dreams.

Paris was amazing. From the wonderful view to the Eiffel tower Carol and David were in heaven. Paris was like a dream to them and they wanted to make the most of their time here with each other and the first thing they wanted to do was christen their hotel. Carol giggled as they walked through their hotel door which was complete with an en suite bathroom and an amazing view of the Eiffel tower. Carol stared in awe as David cracked open a bottle of champagne.

"Here's to us and our future." He said raising as glass as Carol raised hers.

"To us." She whispered as their glasses climbed and they downed the champagne in one go before leaning in for a kiss. David held onto her tightly as he kissed her and then they fell onto the bed. David removed carols dress button by button and threw it across the room while Carol took of David's shirt and unbuckled the belt of his trousers and slid them off.

"Oh Carol look what you've done to me." He whispered in her ear as he pointed to the erection that was threatening to flung itself out of his boxers.

"Oh I'll have to sort that out won't I?" She whispered seductively as she removed not only David's underwear but also her own before she pushed him onto the bed and began riding him moaning softly. David gripped the bed covers and moaned not caring if anyone next door could hear them. Carols moans got louder as she moved faster and harder against him, their fingers entwining.

"I'm nearly there baby!" Carol moaned as she bucked her hips and David let out a very loud moan as he released his man milk into her and she dropped down on top of him and cuddled him to her chest moaning as she felt David suck her hardened nipples. This was going to be the holiday of a lifetime for Carol and she was loving every moment of it.

The following evening after a day of sight seeing shopping love making and drinking, David decided to take Carol out for dinner at a posh hotel next door to their hotel. He waited on the bed as Carol got dressed and began fumbling about in his pocket. Tonight was the night. At last Carol came out and smiled and David's jaw dropped at the sight of her dressed in a red cocktail dress with matching high heels.

"What do you think?" She asked as she stood in front of him and David stammered at first Before saying,

"You look beautiful my darling." He whispered and Carol kissed him before leading him out to the restaurant.

They sat at a table by the window which gave a good view of a pond that reflected the moon. Carol smiled as she began eating then David took hold of her hand

"Carol I know things haven't been easy for us and I love you very much and I know you live me too which is why I brought you this." He reached into his trouser pocket and handed Carol a small box. Carol smiled and opened it then let out a gasp. Inside was a diamond ring and Carol where this was leading as David said lovingly,

"Will you marry me?"

Carol felt the tears come as she mumbled,

"Yes"

David lifted her up as the crowd behind cheered and applauded them and Carol felt like she was on cloud nine. She was going to be David's wife at long last and she had finally made a decision of her own.

"Were not going back to Walford."

David looked at her,

"Are you sure darling?" He asked, wondering if she was being serious, Carol nodded,

"It holds to many bad memories darling. From now on I only want happiness with you." She said lovingly as she pulled him in for a kiss.

David lifted her up ans carried her back to the hotel where they made passionate love till the early hours and the next morning when they woke and realized they had missed the flight home they laughed and cuddled up knowing they were never coming back to Walford ever.

This truly was the holiday of a lifetime.


End file.
